disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vega and the Norse Horse
'Vega and the Norse Horse '''is the 23rd episode of Season 13. Summary While visiting the World Traveler animals of the northern climates with the Disney Junior Club, Vega befriends a Norse Horse colt and names it North Star, but when North Star stows away in Vega's backpack and goes to Starland with her, Vega decides to return to Wishworld to take him back home to his herd, but it won't be easy for that there might be predators who would love to have a Norse Horse colt for lunch. Plot The episode begins with Vega, Leona, and Sage (in their Wishling forms) traveling with their friends, Kwazii, Connor, Captain Jake (with their magical creature power suits on), and Sofia in the Fantasy Forest where they'll be going to the northern climates to meet one of the World Traveler animals there, like the Norse Horse, while their SD friends were with the rest of the Disney Junior Club members to study other World Traveler Fantasy Forest animals. Piper, Adora, Cassie, Tessa, Gemma, and Libby were with Amaya, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Cubby to check out Haka Kiwis, while Scarlet, Clover, and Astra were examining Northwest Whales with Izzy, Skully, Greg, and Miles. While they were walking, Vega begins to wonder how her friends were doing as she pulls out her Star Zap from her pocket and turns it on to call them. Clover calls back and tells her that Astra was having a blast with the Northwest Whales when she showed her that Izzy was recording a video of Astra riding on Northwest Whale's back. It dove back into the water and made a splash so huge that it soaked the friends with water and they were so wet, that they all laughed. Giggling, Vega thanks Clover for letting her know as she says goodbye and calls her roommate, Piper, who was playing with some baby Haka Kiwis with Cassie. Just as Vega was about to reply, Kwazii suddenly hears some neighing and hoof galloping with his super hearing when they reached the fields to find some... Norse Horses! Mesmerized by their amazing patterns and blue coats, Vega takes a holo-pic of one of them, including a cute baby Norse Horse that his mother nuzzled with, with her Star Zap. Then, clearing the bushes out of their way, Vega and her friends walk over to the herd to examining them or play with them. Meanwhile, Vega was making some Wishworld Observations about Norse Horses when the baby Norse Horse that she saw trotted towards her and surprises her by headbutting her on the back! With a thud, Vega turned to him with an annoyed look on her face, but it quickly vanished when she noticed how cute he was as he trotted towards her and Vega forgives him, but she tells him that she has no time to play right now and got back to making her Wishworld Observations. But as she continued her observations, the Norse Horse baby jumped onto her and pinned her onto the ground with a thud! Leona and Sage both tried to stifle their laughs as Leona tells Vega that the Norse Horse seems to like her. Vega got up and dusted herself and scolded at Leona. Looking down, Vega noticed that the Norse Horse colt rubbed on her leg to soothe her. So with a smile, she bent down and rubbed it's mane. Then suddenly, she noticed something on his forehead: a North star shaped birthmark! She decides to call him North Star from the birthmark on his head. Later, after studying the other World Traveler animals, the Star Darlings and all the Disney Junior Club members met at the Norse Horses field and had lunch together. Vega fed North Star some of her moonberries while everyone talked about their day with the animals they've hung out with. After a day with the Norse Horses, the Star Darlings said their goodbyes to the Disney Junior Club and rode their shooting stars back to Starland. They came back to the Wishworld Observation Deck and meet Lady Stella there as they said star salutations for coming back. Later, in Vega and Piper's dorm room, Vega and Piper were unpacking their Wishworld souvenirs but just as Vega unzipped her star backpack, North Star popped out and jumped out of her backpack, looking around the room curiously. Piper and Vega let out a gasp as North Star trotted towards Vega and jumped into her arms for comfort. When Piper asked how North Star got into her friend's backpack, Vega guessed that North Star must've snuck in to join her journey back to Starland. Then exchanging an anxious look with each other, both Vega and Piper were thinking the same thing; they need to go back to Wishworld to bring North Star back to his herd. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Hearing (to hear some Norse Horses) Trivia * Vega names a magical baby animal (North Star, the Norse Horse) for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Vega images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Bonding images